


The beast

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: haha i post and dip
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: eyes of demons rest in the walls





	The beast

She stands before her court, her gown heavy on her shoulders.

"Why is she on my throne?" The Queens's voice rings out.

The people of the court turn their eyes to her.

"You all know what she's done! Why are you standing by as she does this?" Her tone grew in volume as she walked closer. She saw fear and shock alight on some of her subjects' faces. 

Good.

Fear always suits people, especially when they are below her.

"This is treason! I, the queen of Slalyra, call for the public execution of-"

"Enough." A sharp voice rings out.

A cloud pulls away from the moon, and her daughter is revealed to her.

And she looks beastly. Scars wrapping around her body, long fingernails that are claws, scabs open and bleeding, large sharp canines, and enlarged pupils that swallow the iris whole.

She wears furs with coarse rope bindings holding them down. A long necklace with a sharp tooth hangs loosely over the clothes. She wears the twin rings of royalty. She is not wearing shoes.

"Daughter, why are you doing this?" The queen asks.

"Who is this daughter you speak of? She does not exist here, Mother." There is some feral smile on her daughter's face.

"What do you mean? You are my daughter."

A cold sweeps through the room, and the queen shivers in her gown. The one on the throne does not shiver, just blinks at the interruption.

"You know what I learned after you sent me to my death?" There is a small pause and the queen opens her mouth, only to be steamrolled over. "I learned that War does not have an easily defined gender. And I? Well, War and I are kin."

The Queen does not doubt that. Her precious daughter turned beast before her eyes.

"Please daughter, we can heal you."

"I grow tired of this talk, Mother." The beast rests its hands on an axe that rests in the floor.

"And the witching hour grows ever closer." The axe is pulled out of the stone, clean and easy as butter.

"Besides, who says I want to be healed?" Ready, aim, fire.

The axe makes contact with bone.

Blood sprays out and splatters the floor, turning the stone floor red.

The cracks in the floor fill and turn into rivers of red as the queen screams like nothing they have ever heard.

It echoes down the hallways, through the courtyard and down the streets of the city.

The stars twinkle above, either oblivious to what's going on or sadistically enjoying what's going on below them.

And then the screams stop.

"I think we've had enough of queens." The beast pulls out the axe and rests it on their shoulder with a smile, steel gleaming, and dotted with red.

"Anyone care to disagree?"

Utter silence.

"Good."

They sit on their throne, smiling still with red teeth.

"What should we call you then?"

"Call me by my true title: Commander Bee."

**Author's Note:**

> haha i post and dip


End file.
